Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Sensors and imagers are used in many different applications, and employ signals such as electromagnetic (EM) radiation to sense or image a composition or other properties of a sample. The EM radiation can be in infrared, optical, ultraviolet, or other wavelength regimes.
In recent years, highly multiplexed bio-molecular sensors are employed for the development of integrative or systems biology where a large number of genomic or proteomic variables are quantified to infer their interdependences. Such sensing technologies can also aid diagnosis of diseases through the detection of molecular markers of disease states.
Biosensors are employed in a variety of areas including pathogen detection and home diagnosis.